It felt good
by Kaze-Ink
Summary: Not that he'd ever admit it, but it felt good on his lips. Tahnorra drabble, may become multi-chapter.


AN: Inspired by: It felt good on my lips by Tim Mcgraw. (If you don't like country music, you are hear-by warned it is country.)

Another Tahnorra drabble!

* * *

.

.

.

The older woman at the stand continued gushing at the "pet-names" that they had given each other, and promised to keep it a secret. "Don't worry honey! I won't tell anyone about your boyfriend."

Tahno couldn't help but be amused at how red Korra's face became. "What?! We're not-He's not-!"

Not wanting to make a scene on the rare occasion they had to be in each other's company for the whole day, he grabbed her hand and made a dash for the next street car coming their way. He chuckled as she became even more flustered when he didn't let go of her hand.

Looking down at their hands, but not making any movement to let go, she huffed. "Why did you do that? That's the third time it's happened today!" She protested.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "And get in a fight with a shopkeeper for the third time today? I think I'll pass sweetheart."

"Well, maybe if someone stopped calling me sweetheart, no one would get the wrong idea!" Tahno gave her a stern look, wishing she would pipe down as the other passenger's heads turned in their direction.

He leaned in, curious to see how she would react after the last year that had passed. Having come back for a visit to Republic City after traveling the world since the fall of Amon, he wasn't sure if she still had her head full of that firebender after the two had broken it off. He had _kindly _requested a day with her all to himself, claiming that she owned her personal _private instructor_ at least that much.

"Now who ever said yelling at your boyfriend in public was considered good manners, _hmm_ _Korra?_" He whispered next to her ear. She whipped her head from looking their hands to face him, taking in a sharp breath at how close their faces were, and quickly took a step back, shaking her hand out of his hold. She crossed her arms, feeling more comfortable as she came up with her retort. "Oh so now you'll call me by my name, pretty boy? And I never said yes to you. I intend to stay boyfriend free right now, Thank-you." He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off.

"And this does not count as a date!" She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down as she noticed the stares. "I'm simply spending the day with you as an old friend." She plastered on a fake smile, and tried to forget the memories of how close their private lessons had gotten sometimes. But there was no denying that there had been something there. She had just ignored it since she had been with Mako back then.

"But as I recall, I taught you a few new waterbending tricks too." Her brows twisted into one of her ridiculous triumphant faces as she came up with a way to twist things around. "Don't you think it's only fair that you should have to repay me somehow too? I don't think I'm asking too much for you to just call me by my name." A fake pout displayed on her lips.

Tahno leaned against the railing on the street car for a minute, thinking it through. "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation now, darling." He feigned concern. "People might think something of it if you're always telling me I'm a pretty boy when I'm only using your name."

Korra's eyes widened, mouth hung open as she failed to come up with a reply. She turned away embarrassed. He had a point, but it just felt weird to call him Tahno all the time. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed the little 'fights' that they had occasionally, insults and all. And although he had a habit of calling her by her title, or anything but her name, he had to admit that saying her name felt good on his lips. Not that he would ever tell her. Granted, he hoped that in the future, more than just her name would feel good on his lips.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N./ **Well? How was it? I haven't written much in years so I would really appreciate some feedback! Suggestions are most welcome! Also, I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors, and I only have myself to read it over two or three times to check for errors, and MS word...


End file.
